


Time-Out

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chansol, junhoon only appears at the end, rated pg for sex jokes, side established!junhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: When two members get into an argument, they are locked inside a closet known as the "Friendship Closet" to sort things out on their own.Chan didn't think he and Hansol would be the first ones to use it.





	

It's always been there, sitting in the corner of the three oldest hyungs' room, ever since their trainee days, in fact. When they moved dorms, it came with them. It was a pretty shabby-looking old closet that probably reeked of mothballs, even though no one ever put anything in there.

It was known as the "Friendship Closet", a place to lock members who've gotten into an argument, forcing them to reconcile in there. To be honest, they have never had an instance where they needed to use it, not even during their predebut years, and the group held pride in that.

And yet, that streak finally broke. If he were to be completely truthful, Chan was reflecting on that fact more than his argument with Hansol. As for who started the argument, Chan could say that it was a hundred percent Hansol's fault. It was strange, because he had always thought of Hansol as one of the most easygoing and laid back members, but he had undoubtedly started the conflict.

Chan didn't even know what he did, but Hansol seemed to be acting hostile towards him since this morning. He had purposely moved away from him during breakfast the moment the younger boy sat down, during rehearsals he would all too obviously avert his eyes from Chan during choreography where they were placed close to each other, and most disturbingly, he actually scolded Chan for handing in his rap lyrics late. Chan wasn't one to make excuses for late work, but it honestly came as a shock to him that Hansol in particular got upset.

In fact, normally Hansol would be the one reassuring Chan that it was fine, and it wasn't like Chan had been handing in late work consecutively either. They've always had a very good relationship and supported each other as the youngest members, but it was like some sort of switch had gone off for Hansol today.

Naturally, he had asked if Hansol was feeling okay, but the latter only told him to "mind his own business", their conversation following soon lead to the argument that put them into their current situation.

_"I'm just worried about you, why are you giving me that tone?"_

_"Stop being so nosy."_

_"Nosy?! You're right, I don't know why I even bother, you know?"_

_"Yeh."_

_"Okay, that's it-"_

Chan sighed, scowling at the memory. The hyungs had said that they weren't going to let them out until they've sorted things out, which meant they were probably listening on the outside... Man, it was awkward. Hansol wasn't saying a word at all next to him, and it was starting to feel suffocating inside the closet.

The fact that they were forced to sit so close to each other with barely any wriggle space made things even more uncomfortable. Chan heaved a deep sigh once more. It seemed that Hansol was insistent on remaining silent, so he had to begin the "reconciliation" or they may very well be stuck here forever.

"So... you feel like talking it out now?"

Silence.

"...I'm sorry for handing in my lyrics late, I've seriously reflected on it. I won't cause you and the other hyungs trouble again."

Silence.

"Could you at least tell me whether it was something I did or what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?!" Chan blurted out, turning around with difficulty to glare into the darkness he estimated was where Hansol's eyes were, "You've been avoiding me like the plague since this morning, I think I have the right to worry-"

He suddenly felt an arm wrapping itself around his shoulders, pulling his head forward until he felt his lips crash against something soft and the sound of teeth knocking against teeth. It lasted for less than a second, but it was enough time for Chan to figure out that he just had a very poorly aimed kiss with Hansol.

"...That's why I said don't worry about it. It's my problem." Hansol muttered, his breath felt dangerously close to Chan's ear as his arm refused to unlatch itself from around the younger's shoulders.

"I don't- I don't understand..."

Hansol sighed, and Chan couldn't help noticing how much huskier his voice had become due to the seriousness of his tone and the fact that he was probably trying very hard to speak at a low volume so the hyungs didn't overhear, "I think you're cute, but not in the way a hyung should look at his dongsaeng. Jun-hyung helped me get to that revelation while we were having dinner last night. It bothered me during my sleep, so when I saw you, I just didn't know how to act and I even lashed out at you."

Chan's eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough by now to make out some of Hansol's features, and he could tell that the older boy had on a troubled smile as he looked in Chan's general direction, "Don't you find that childish?"

"So childish." Chan replied, reaching a hand up to pinch Hansol's cheek, grinning widely as he did so, relieved that Hansol didn't hate him. In fact, it was the complete opposite. "Normal people would have just confessed, but I guess you're not normal."

Hansol wrapped his free hand around Chan's, placing a gentle kiss on Chan's fingertips, "I'm just glad you're not disgusted or pushing me away."

He could lie and say that he was totally calm about the situation, but now that Hansol's feelings towards him were out, every small contact they had drove Chan's heart into a frenzy, and he was convinced that Hansol probably already noticed from his pulse. Slowly, Chan scooted closer to Hansol and rested his head against the older's shoulder. They were both sweaty by now, but Chan didn't find it unpleasant at all.

"...Does this mean you return my feelings?" Hansol suddenly asked, causing Chan to break into a laughing fit as the rapper continued to stare at him quizzically.

"Maybe?"

"My teacher from school always said that consent has to be a solid 'yes'."

"I think you already crossed that line when you kissed me earlier. Sloppily, by the way." Chan nudged Hansol playfully.

"Like you can do any better."

"Yeah? I'll show you when we get out."

"We're never letting them out _now_ , right?" Both Chan and Hansol suddenly bolted upright, separating from each other slightly, forgetting that a certain eleven hyungs were eavesdropping outside. Well, hopefully not _all_ of them were there, but it was likely. Chan identified the voice earlier as Seungcheol's. Well, of course he'd be there.

"Come on, I thought you wanted to be 'the cool dad'." Jisoo teased, seemingly not flustered by his dongsaengs' conversation at all.

"There are limits."

"Just let them out, I'd rather deal with their mushiness than explain to the manager why he found our two youngest members' bodies in the closet. And let's just hope that they won't be naked by then." It was Jihoon's voice this time, seemingly very impatient about the situation.

"Ah, youngsters sure grow up fast these days..." Well, if Jihoon was there of course Junhui would be.

"You don't have a say in this. We all heard Hansol's testification about you helping him get to this sudden revelation."

"But it's thanks to me that our dear dongsaengs are happy now, right~?"

It seemed that the hyungs were too busy arguing with each other to discuss what they were going to do with the two once they were out of the closet. Eventually, Jeonghan came in to stop the squabble, let his poor baby out, and everyone was happy. Or at least they pretended to be thanks to Jeonghan's presence.

True to his word, the moment they saw light and were able to see each other's faces clearly, Chan wrapped his arms around Hansol's neck and pulled him down for a full kiss on the lips. Hansol was so shocked that he forgot to close his eyes, and even after Chan pulled away, his signature wide grin hung lopsidedly, unable to hide his joy.

Meanwhile, many things happened all at once within the room (as was the usual case with SVT); Jihoon reached up to cover Junhui's eyes (but the latter simply stood on his toes instead); Seungcheol had a look of betrayal on his face while Jisoo clapped for the happy couple; Jeonghan muttered something about getting Chan his first condom.

* * *

"I still feel bad about having to use the Friendship Closet though, we were doing so well." Chan sighed as he ate dinner outside with Junhui and a couple of the other hyungs.

"Oh nah, don't feel too bad about it. To be honest, Jihoon and I actually used it before you guys."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, but only Jeonghan-hyung and Josh-hyung knew about it. They were the ones who locked us in." Junhui shrugged, continuing to eat his noodles.

"You got into an argument with Jihoon-hyung?" Chan repeated, blinking with disbelief at the new information. He thought it was impossible for those two to have any sort of disagreement since Junhui was ~~such a pushover~~ so supportive of his boyfriend.

"Yup. Actually, that event was what lead to us getting together." Junhui chuckled fondly at the memory.

"I see... so Hansol and I basically just followed in your footsteps."

"Oh no, I wouldn't say that. You guys were probably the pure and innocent version of our story. You see, we were both very sweaty and dizzy in the head from the heat, not to mention Jihoon was pretty pent-up thanks to stress from compiling the new album-"

"Okay, I think I get what you mean." Chan grimaced, pushing his food away.

But according to Junhui's story, when two members are locked inside that closet, they apparently come out with a "new couple" status. It was two for two at the moment, but Chan just hoped that it wasn't going to be a pattern and that he and Hansol were going to be the last two to ever use it. Mostly because he didn't want anymore arguments to occur among members, and also because-

"Hey." Hansol greeted Chan from behind, wrapping his arms around Chan's neck warmly, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Meet you in the closet tonight?"

The event had helped Hansol discover a new kink, unfortunately or fortunately, Chan hadn't decided, yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's my first non Jun-ship centric fic... feels kind of weird.  
> This ship needs more love though. Please give it more love.
> 
> (on another note, Junhui actually calls Jisoo "Josh-hyung", that tickles me somehow)


End file.
